Love Is Like A Wish
by Hikari Kanesuki
Summary: When Noel wishes that she could be understood, The robot V-11 takes it the wrong way and makes someone love her..a lot. How will she deal with a creepy stalker and the 'true' meaning of Love.
1. Chapter 1  I Wish Upon A Robot

Chapter 1 ~ I Wish Upon A Robot ~

Noel hated her personalitly, She was always quiet...She always stuttered when speaking, And even worse...no one understood her emotions. They always treated her like she was an idiot. Of course she was in deep thought and didnt see the guy heading her way, She slammed into him hard and was sent sprawling to the floor.

"Owwwww..." She whispered while rubbing her bottom.  
"Watch were your going!" Came the irratated reply. She looked up to see Ragna the Blood Edge towering over her.  
"R - Ragna" She spluttered nervously, and tried to stand up, but made a mess out of it and ended up fallling into ragna again, her face pressed against his chest. She pushed away from him, her face bright red with embaressment.

"..." Ragna stared at her quietly for sometime... "You are so stupid." He muttered. But loud enough that she could hear.  
"Im!...Im not STUPID!" She defended herself. Ragna's eyes widened a little with surprise, But Noel couldnt take it anymore, She always tried to be nice with Ragna, Everyone else treated him like he was still a criminal, But Noel knew other wise.

So instead of taking anymore cruel comments, she turned on her heels and fled. Ragna reached out to stop her but it was to late, the girl had already disappeared. "Damn.." He whispered to himslef.

Noel stopped when she reached the edge of town, Her muslces ached but she didnt care, it releived some of the pressure. Noel looked up into the sky, it was dark already... She must've run a long way. When suddenly she saw a weird looking object shoot across the sky above her, it was close to the ground and headed Norht - west. Noel felt curious so she decided to have a look.

After running 50 yards or so, she spotted a smoking crater in front of her, She moved towards it, taking caution. the smoke was slowly clearing and Noel could get a better look at what was down there. It was a weird looking pod. It was kind of scary... Bright glowing lights covered the object, lights that spiralled and twisted into unique patterns. Noel wondered for a minute wether she should report this to captain first, and maybe he should come look at it... But that made her sound like a coward, why couldnt she do it herself, wasnt she brave enough..? Then suddenly the pod let of a low hissing sound, like leaking gas, It made Noel jump back in shock. A small squel escaped her lips. Then she stood there gasping, eyes wide with fear, but the pod didnt do anything else. So Noel plucked up her courage and crept to the edge, then she turned around so she could back down the crater, her foot nearly slipping on loose mud.

Once she was at the bottom, she turned to face the pod, lights still flashing. She wondered what it was, though her immediet instinct was that it was dangerous, but she couldnt help and feel slightly curious of where this thing came from. She crept a little closer, not sure wether it was going to scare her again. So she decided to pick up a small pebble that had the misfortune of being the closest to her. Then using all her strength she hurled it at the pod and watched as it rebound of the metalic surface and back onto the floor. She waited fora reaction, but when nothing happened she continued her approach.

When it was right in front of her she could see the pod propely, the metal was a light shade of blue, almost like clear water. Noel circled the pod, on the back, (Or it could've been the front) Was one word. 'Feelings'. She had the urge to place her hand on the word, so she did. A sudden eletric shock burst up her arm, making her muscle's spazm.

"AGHHHH!" She screamed in pain. The electricity felt like it was worming its way up into her head, she couldnt remove her hand... It felt like it was glued to the metal. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest, She felt pain and fear. The the pain suddenly subsided and the world went white. She was left on her own, sat in this white space.

" T... me ... wh... y..u w...nt.." Came a crackled robotic voice. Noel jumped,  
" W - what..?" She whispered, Her heart now beating ten times faster with horror, There was no one around.  
" T... me ... wh... y..u w...nt?" It repeated.  
" I..." She paused and swallowed. "I can't hear you..."  
" Tell me what you want. " the voice came through crisp and clear.  
Noel didnt know what to say, Her breathing became heavier and she felt light - headed.  
" What I want?" She asked, a little shakily.  
" What you want." It replied.  
Noel knew what she wanted. " I want to be understood..."  
"Understanding?" It asked.  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
" Yes!" She reapeated a little louder "... What?..."  
"YES!" She screamed and her throat stung.  
" L...e?"  
"Huh?"  
" L...e?"  
"I cant hear you again..." Noel said.  
" Affirmative. Feelings Noted. Target located. Progress with implant." It ordered to itself. Then Noels eyes suddenly started go blurry, and the pain in her arm started searing again, she gripped it tightly.  
"Wait! What!" She shouted.  
"Goodbye. Noel Vermilion. Your Wish Has Been Accepted By V - 11..." The voice faded away to nothing and then the pain in her arm was so unbearable that Noel lost conciousness...


	2. Chapter 2  Rendesvous

Chapter 2 ~ Rendesvous ~

Noel awoke when she heard a pair of voices talking.  
"Really Tao...I told you, my name is Litchi..." She said, a little hint of irratation in her tone.  
"MEW! Ok! Ok, I got it this time!" Came a high pitched, cat like squel.  
Noel tried to sit up, but failed when her head pounded painfully, She let out a little gasp and collapsed back onto the pillow.  
"Ah! Your awake! How rude of me to leave you!" Miss litchi moved around to the other side of thr bed so Noel didnt have turn to look at her. Noel tried to talk but it got caught in her throat. Her mouth felt like sandpaper.  
"Dont force yourself to do anything while your in this state." Miss Litchi encouraged, then walked away to retreive something, When she came back, Noel saw that she was holding a steaming bowl. "Try and drink some of this, It will definatly help." She said and pushed the bowl towards her. Noel propped herself slowly onto one elbow so that she was lent over the bowl, It was (what looked like..) a bowl of green soup.  
"W- What is it..? " she managed to croak.  
"Just eat it." Miss litchi ordered. Noel felt the bed creak and then a weird cat like person leaned over her to have a look to. "That looks DISGUSTING! MEOW!" Taokaka protested. "Wheres the fish Boobie lady! Huh! huh!" She kept on nagging.  
"Tao...Please. Noel is trying to rest, she doesnt need you screeching in her ear...and its Litchi..NOT boobie lady.."  
Noel took a sip of the soup, it was creamy and instantly cured her sandpaper texture problem, also it helped with the giddyness. her face must of brightened because Miss Litchi smiled kindly.  
"Feeling better?" She asked.  
"Yes, thank you." Her voice was so much clearer.  
" Boobie lady can cure anything! Mew MEW!" Taokaka cheered.  
"...yes...Thank you tao.." Miss litchi sighed, totally giving up on the idea of teaching taokaka her name... again. Noel sat up, her head still hurt but not as much.  
"What happened...?" Noel asked, vaguely remembering much herself.  
" Well tao here -" Miss litchi was cut of when tao sprung up in front of her, nearly toppling the bowl over Noel.  
"Toa will tell the story! Meow!" She said with excitment.  
" Its not much of a story Tao..." Miss Litchi tried to remind her.  
" Anyway Mew! I was taking a walk to my Sunshine spot! when SUDDENLY I spotted Noel on the floor! MEOW! I was all like 'OH NO! What should I DO! Mew!' and then I thought ' BOOBIE LADY WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO MEEEOOOW!'... End Story!" She finished. Noel and Miss Litchi gaped at Taokaka. "I asure you it wasn't that serious.." Miss litchi reasured Noel. " What did you do anyway?" She asked softly.  
Noel looked back up from her soup, which she had taken a quick sip from. "Well... I can remember...running away from Ragna..." Noel said, and Miss Litchis eyes went wide.  
"Ragna The Blood Edge! Was he chasing you! Did he hurt you!" She panicked, her eyes flaring at the thought.  
Noel got a bit embaressed that Miss Litchi was making such a fuss over her.  
" N - no! it was n - nothing like that!" she insisted, trying not to blush. She couldnt tell Miss Litchi the real reason she'd run away from him though.  
"Then why?" Miss Litchi asked, Noel tried to frantically come up with something when suddenly the door to the clinic burst open.  
"NOEL VERMILLION!" Came a familiar voice, Everyone looked towards the door, Noel slightley releived that she'd been saved...for now.  
"WHITE GUY! MEW! " Taokaka mewed loudly in surprise.  
"RAGNA!" Miss Litchi also squeled loudly too. Noel had spilt some of her soup because she'd jumped so high.  
"R- Ragna...?" She whispered. Ragna looked her straight in the eye and Noel saw an expression which she thought she'd never see on the ' Grim Reaper'. Sadness.  
" Oh Noel! I thought I'd lost you!" Ragna approached all three of them, they all tensed. Taokaka hissed.  
Ragna glared at her.  
"Dont get in the way Kitty or I'll make you regret it!" He hissed back. Miss Litchi stood up straight.  
"Excuse me! Ragna The Blood Edge Or whatever you want to be called! I will not allow you to Storm into MY clinic and threaten my customers!" She ordered, Her face red with fury. Noel just stared at Ragna, shocked, the covers drawn up around her face so only her eyes showed. What was Ragna doing here for her! She thought, Why was he so worried.  
"Noel." To the sound of her voice she snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at Ragna head on. "Come with me Noel.." He stretched out a welcoming hand. What was this...some kind of sick joke? she thought suddenly aware of his strange attitude towards her. His expression was very realistic though, it looked like his heart was breaking as he talked. Noel scooted over to Litchi so she could whisper without Ragna over hearing.  
" Miss Litchi..?" She whispered quietly.  
"Yes.." She whispered back.  
"Somethings...wrong with Ragna.." She looked back at him, His hand still held out but it slowly lowered, and then without warning he pounced onto the end of her bed. Miss Litchi nearly toppled over the back of her chair, and taokaka hissed and hid behind the closest cuboard. Noel pushed her back against the wall so hard it felt like she was going to merge into it.  
"R - Ragna!" She blurted, not actually knowing what she was going to say. Ragna tilted his head and then began to slowly creep up the bed towards her. Miss Litchi grabbed her pole from the wall and swang it at the back of Ragna's head, He ducked and it struck the wall inches above Noel's. Miss Litchi suddenly panicked.  
"Noel Im Sorry!" She stuttred. Ragna suddenly flicked his head at Litchi.  
"Are you trying to hurt my Noel...?" He asked in a creepy sort of way. Noel flinched when he said 'my'. How was SHE his property? Miss Litchi stared at Ragna in disbeleif and then back to Noel. Ragna glared at Litchi like it could burn holes through her. Ragna stood up suddenly and litchi cringed as if expecting Ragna to hit her or something.  
"I'll be taking Noel now." He insisted. Before Noel had a chance to react, Ragna had bent down and lifted her out of the covers and into his arms. Noels face went bright red. This couldnt be happening!  
" Ragna! You let that Girl go!" Shouted Miss Litchi. Taokaka sprang from her hiding place and intended to hit Ragna directly, but he easily dodged and Tao went tumbling into a heap on the floor mewing in pain, Ragna let out a quiet laugh. Miss Litchi ran over to Taokaka.  
"Are you okay!" Miss Litchi said, worry covered her face.  
" Mewwww...I think so boobie lady.." Toa rubbed her head. When Miss Litchi turned around to shout at Ragna, Her heart skipped a beat...He was nowhere in sight...and neither was Noel. 


	3. Chapter 3  Are These Your Feelings?

Chapter 3 ~ Are These Feelings Truly Yours ? ~

Noel squirmed in Ragna's grip.  
"Why do you resist me so much...?" He asked, his tone sounding miserable.  
"Ragna...I dont know what your trying to pull, but this is not funny..." Noel remarked, she saw the hurt in his eyes. They were still running but Noel had no idea where they were heading to. Then Ragna turned the corner and headed into an alley way before slowing down to a stop. Noel stayed still, Ragna's grip still firm.  
"Ragna...Whats wrong..?" She asked, because she was actually worried. He placed her down gently and she stumbled back. Then she noticed that she didnt have her guns with her, Miss Litchi must've taken them while I was asleep...damn...she thought, a little dissapointed that she couldnt at least protect herself. Ragna took a sudden step forward and Noel jumped. Then he reached out and grabbed her chin, he forced her to look at him.  
"Noel...I" He paused. "I love you." Ragna whispered quietly. Noel went red and her heart started beating a lot faster.  
"R - ragna.." She stammered and tried to pull her face away, "This isnt like you..."  
Ragna stared at her for a while and then pushed her head back a little, making her beret slip of and fall to the floor, which allowed her hair to fall freely down her back. Then without warning Ragna pressed his lips up against Noels. It made her heart feel like it was going to pop out her chest. His Kiss was warm and slow, she seemed to melt into him as their bodies came together. He opened his mouth and gasped, She shuddered. Then he slowly slid his hand up her shirt, sliding his fingers over her spinal line. It really did feel like melting, her muscle's were weak and she could barely hold herself up. She broke away gasping for air, her face red and her eyes didnt meet with Ragna's. he was also breathing heavily, but not quite as obviously. He smiled.  
"Fun. Was that your first kiss..?" Ragna's smile grew and he took another step forward again, licking his lips.  
" F - First Kiss! Um..." She tried to say more but her mouth just moved like a fish, no words came out. Ragna reached out and started twirling a peice of her hair.  
"Such a beautiful colour... Golden." he sighed. She turned to look at the alley ways exit... did she have a chance of running. worth a try. She turned, her hair slipping from Ragna's hand, then she sprinted, using all of her energy to get out of there. She didnt even bother to see if Ragna was following. She just ran.  
Ragna watched as Noel ran around the side of the wall and dissapeared.  
"She ran again..." he sighed. " No matter... I know everywere she goes.." He smirked and picked up her beret, kissing it lightly. 


End file.
